The invention relates generally to the field of applicators. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of applicators for use with ointment, such as ophthalmic ointment, for example.
In both the human and veterinary medical fields, ophthalmic medications are typically applied in either a solution or ointment form. There are advantages and disadvantages to each. Solutions can be more easily applied with a controlled drop dose, but they are frequently more irritating and have less contact time with the eye (requiring more frequent dosing). Depending on the medication, solutions also tend to be more expensive. Ointments have better contact time, are generally more soothing, and can typically be used less frequently. However, they can be more difficult to apply, and controlling dosage can be a problem. Any excessive ointment applied, while often not harmful, can be messy and bothersome; this can cause patients to rub the eyes more, and can make it increasingly difficult to keep the eye area clean. Ointments are typically applied from metal tubes having a metal or hard plastic tip that easily gets coated and greasy with excess ointment. Contamination of the tube tip is a concern, and there is no way to regulate the amount of medication dispensed from the tube.